Technical Support
by Paradisical815
Summary: Riddick, out of options, turns to a kid named Michael to help him find Furya. But no one had told him that Mike was a girl... And now, with evil following them and time running out, Riddick is gonna have to work with people he really hates... RiddickXOC
1. Prologue

**"Technical Support" Katty Noir**

**Rating: **14+ for language, violence, and possible MILD adult themes

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and the characters that aren't from the movies.

**Summery: **Riddick is forced to enlist the help of a girl named Michael Jones who is a genius when it comes to all things remotely science, math or history- but way lacking in common sense- to find Furya. But a quickly growing evil forces them to separate from the Necromongers, leaving them unprotected. And to top it off, someoone Riddick hoped to never see again is back, and they won't be able to live muc longer without him...

**DUN DUN DUN. **

**A/N: **Hi guys! I saw Pitch Black and Chronicles of Riddick a couple of days a go, and I've had this story circling my brain ever since. This is just the prologue, MUCH will be explained in the next chapter, which has already been typed, so it'll be up AFTER I get a few reviews.

**Prologue  
**

Where the fuck was she? Riddick flew around a corner, silver eyes searching desperately for a flash of her hair, ears listening for the sound of her voice, anything. Anything at all.

There was nothing. His heart clenched tighter.

'It's what you get for caring, Big Bad. You should have learned you're fucking lesson, but no, you go and let another person in-'

'RIDDICK! RIDDICK DON'T COME ANY CLOSER HE'LL KILL YOU!'

He sped up and turned to the voice. There she was, being held by that slimy man with a shiv on her neck. She looked like shit. She wasn't going to die. He wouldn't let her.

'Let her go, you sonofa bitch!' Riddick's fists clenched as he growled.

The man named Darungo smiled and pressed the shiv tighter to her throat. She didn't blink, just begged him to run with her eyes. Riddick's heart constricted.

'Don't do it.'

He laughed. 'Or what?' Just as he began the motion of slicing her throat and Riddick's vision clouded with red as her tears began to fall, there was an impossibly loud explosion and Riddick flew backwards, and knew no more.

_I break everything I touch. Anyone I might've begun to care for… they all end up dead. Carolyn… that damn woman who made me feel again, who I think maybe I loved… if that's even possible… Imam, the holy man who saw good in everyone…_

_And Jack… oh, Jack… where do I begin? I can't because there's no end… no end to the grief, shouldn't've been an end to your life._

_And now this._

_When you let someone get close, it always ends bad._

_Bad for them._

* * *

TBC... 


	2. Michael Jones

**"Technical Support" Katty Noir **

**A/N:** I already have about three chapters typed, so these will be coming up steadily for a while. I decided to go ahead and put this up so that the story wouldn't be as confusing. Just to clear things up: the prologue takes place at the end of the story, and this is the beginning. A tension builder, you might say. This story takes place about three months after _Chronicles._ Jack is staying dead, guys, cause even though I love Jack/Riddick, this is Riddick/OC. You can definitely count on some nice, angst-y Riddick/Jack oneshots and maybe even a chapter story later. And also; watch the DVD of _Chronicles_ with commentary, cause at the VERY END, David Twohy hints at a Jack-return. Just a little thing, but it's keeping me going!

**Chapter One "Michael Jones"**

_**Several Months Previously**_

'Get the FUCK OUT! AND STAY OUT!'

A young man with a mess of black hair darted out of the white stone house, tripping off the front step with his arms held over his head protectively as someone threw a haphazardly packed suitcase after him. He glanced at Riddick as he darted past.

'I feel for you, mate.'

'Out, you arse!'

The man picked up the suitcase and ran down the sidewalk, hopping the four foot high black fence when he came to it. Riddick watched this with an expressionless face.

He had no idea why he was here.

Actually, that wasn't completely true. He was here because Aereon told him he needed the help of someone called Michael I. Jones if he was to find Furya; maybe even save it. His home planet. All the air Elemental had told him was the kid's name, and that he resided in New London, New England, New Earth.

'How original,' he muttered, raising his hand to knock on the open door. But there was no need.

A pretty young woman of about seventeen stepped outside and grinned at Riddick, pulling her choppy blonde hair in a low ponytail.

'Sorry you had to hear that. Ex- boyfriend. Complete asshole. I really hate men sometimes, you know? I'm sure you feel the same about women sometimes… or maybe men.' She shrugged, then grinned up at him brightly.

'Can I help you with anything?'

He looked down at her for a moment, expecting her to show some kind of fear. Even if she didn't know who he was, the goggles and muscles were usually good intimidation factors. And the shivs strapped to his waist didn't hurt.

But she just stood there, hand still on the door handle, looking incredibly breakable, grinning up at him. In the street behind them, pedestrians were going their own ways and chatting. It was remarkably like the old London Riddick had read about all those years ago, back when no one knew him.

He leant in closer to her, once again expecting her to flinch or lean away. It was frustrating- and slightly refreshing- when she didn't.

'I'm looking for someone named Michael Jones. Middle name starts with an I. You know him?'

For the first time, her smile faded. 'Come on in.' She turned and walked inside the house, her ponytail bouncing. Riddick paused and peered inside.

There was a foyer immediately inside the home, and in the distance Riddick could see a curving staircase. To his left was a kitchen, and that's where Riddick saw the girl.

He stepped into the house silently, shutting the door behind him. The girl had her back to him, moving around the kitchen. Riddick, still silently, crept behind her. She didn't notice.

_Definitely need to work on the trust thing, kid._

'Sorry about the mess,' she called, probably thinking he was still in the foyer, and no doubt referring to the remains of someone's breakfast on the table. 'Do you want something to drink?'

Riddick slammed his hands onto the light- colored cabinets by her head. She jumped about a foot and twisted, panic in her eyes.

'What I want, growled Riddick, 'is information on Michael Jones.'

'W-why- what do you wanna know?' she stuttered, eyes wide and voice up an octave.

'As much as I hate admitting it- and you have no idea how much I _really hate_ admitting it- I need his help.'

Her face cleared and she darted out from under his arm before he had a chance to stop her.

'Follow me,' was all she said as she opened a door near the open food pantry and walked down a flight of stairs. Riddick found it interesting that she did not turn on a light. He followed and found himself in a dimly lit basement, with both modern technology and strange metal folders about two inches thick. The girl was seated in a swivel chair in front of one of these folders, which she opened. There was a keyboard on the bottom half and the top was a primitive looking screen. To Riddick's frustration, the girl ignored him completely and began typing, never taking her eyes off the screen. Riddick ripped his goggles off and grabbed her chair, twisting it so her knees were in between his legs and she was trapped. For the second time in about three minutes, she was staring up at him with those big eyes of hers. He wondered what color they were.

'Michael Jones,' he growled. 'Get him. Now.'

'Well, I can't get _him_, cause he's not a _him_-'

'Then what the fuck is he?' shouted Riddick, bringing the chair even closer so that the girl was practically underneath him. Her eyes widened even more.

'He's a me.'

TBC...


	3. Big Bad

**"Technical Support" Katty Noir**

**A/N: Se**ttin**g the scene a bit more; playing around with Michael and Riddick. They're like oil and water. **

Chapter Two "Big Bad"

Riddick didn't say anything for a moment. He didn't need to. His eyes said it all.

And _her_ eyes spoke volumes. There was no deception in her young, innocent face.

Jack had had a face like that.

Just like always, whenever he thought of Jack- she wasn't Kyra, not to him- something stabbed him in the gut and he felt real, physical pain in the place he was supposed to have a heart.

It was an interesting feeling, grief. Riddick half wished he could examine it. Maybe then he'd be able to make it go away. But no- it hurt, physically hurt, to delve into those memories of that girl.

Jack's eyes had been green. He asked her once, when he was in that twilight place between awake and asleep, what color her eyes were. She had just looked at him with that innocent look of hers and said, 'Green.'

And the next day he was gone, and the next time he saw her, she was all grown up and not really Jack anymore.

'Are you okay?' The girl's voice- no, not the girl; Michael, that was her name- snapped him out of it.

'Michael Jones.'

Her lips twitched up into an easy going smile. Even in this position, where it would be so easy for him to kill her or worse- she wasn't afraid.

'Bit of a one-track mind, love. Yeah, I'm Michael Isabella Jones. Call me Mike. Um… if you need me for something, I'm guessing you're in really deep shit. Am I right?'

She was, but he wasn't about to admit it. He swung the chair back around to face the folder, which, he realized, wasn't a folder at all but a primitive computer. She squeaked when he appeared right over her shoulder.

_Finally, some fear_, he thought.

'I want you to listen to me, and listen hard. My name is Richard B. Riddick. Ever heard of me?' He knew the power of his gravelly voice to frighten, and, when he needed, seduce. He needed both now.

'Might've, in passing,' she squeaked. She was shivering violently. She was very pretty when she was scared.

'I'm looking for a planet that's at the end of the universe. It's called Furya.' He smirked, his lips almost on her cheek and her hair brushing his face. 'Heard of that one?'

She shook her head vigorously.

'Well, you're gonna be hearing a lot more of it, sister. Get anything you might need to give life to a dead planet.' He straightened up. 'You're comin' with me.'

He stepped back and something crunched. Not a big surprise, in this room. The floor was littered with papers and sketches and diagrams of things Riddick couldn't name. He turned and looked down to see a pencil and rolled his eyes, then turned to face Michael.

She was gone.

A wave of anger washed over him, but under that, he was slightly impressed.

This whole thing might turn out to be a lot more interesting than he had anticipated.

He darted out of the basement and up the stairs, pulling his goggles on as he went. He used the doorframe as leverage to swing himself around and catch the baseball bat as Michael swung it at him from behind the pantry door. She squeaked again. It was starting to grate on Riddick's nerves. Still grasping the bat, he leant in till his face wasn't a centimeter away from hers. He could see every lash on her eyes; he could count the dusting of freckles on her nose.

'Are you a fucking mouse?' He growled at her. She shook her head. He pulled the bat from her grasp and brought it down over his right knee, breaking it in half. She looked at him in disbelief.

'My dad gave me that-'

'Stop the fucking squeaking! Go pack a bag kid, I've got places to be.'

She darted out from under him and into the hallway. Riddick rolled his eyes behind the goggles.

At least she was fast.

He followed at his own pace into the hallway, where he had to block his eyes from the sunlight streaming in from a window over the stairs. Apart from the light, the kid had good taste in decorating. He walked past the stairs and flopped onto a couch, rubbing his temples.

'All these goddamn girls with boy names are gonna kill me,' he muttered to himself, half expecting to hear Jack say something snarky back. He grabbed the bottle of water off the table next to the couch and chugged it as the pain shot through him, though he really needed something a lot stronger. Then he grabbed the remote and clicked the TV on.

'- and as of yesterday, the pirates known as the 'D'zar Gazna' are reported on the move again-'

Click. He didn't give a damn about pirates.

Michael appeared on the lighted landing with a backpack almost as big as she was. Riddick started and stared at her as she shut a door behind her loudly and turned a key in the lock.

'Do you think we're going _camping_?'

She slid down the rail of the stairs. How she kept her balance with that monster on her back, Riddick had no idea, but she landed safely and walked over to him, hands on her hips.

'I don't know where we're going or how long we'll be there, so I want to be prepared. You told me that I basically have to bring a dead planet back to life, and I'm gonna need a lot for that, so shove it, okay? I'm really not in the mood to be kidnapped today, so if you try anything-'

Riddick was standing in the blink of an eye, looking at her in the way he knew scared people because of his goggles, and to his gratification, her eyes widened and she took a step back, right into her coffee table. She lost her balance and tipped backwards, landing on the other side of the table. In a flash Riddick was kneeling beside her.

'You were saying?' He tilted his head.

'Well, um, I probably won't actually _do_ anything, but I'll annoy the shit out of you-'

'Too late,' he grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. She brushed off her white T-shirt and sent him a surprised look.

'Thanks, Riddick.'

'_Don't_ slow me down,' he muttered, heading out of the house. She followed, locking the door behind her. Riddick walked down her sidewalk and climbed over the black metal fence.

'I did have a key, you know,' said Michael, opening the gate and following him to where he had parked his skiff.

Riddick just looked at her. She raised her hands in surrender. As he turned and climbed the ramp inside, he heard her mutter, 'Bet you're just the life of every part, aren'tcha, big bad?'

Despite himself, his lips twitched. Big Bad. He liked that.

Damn girl.

TBC...


	4. Teammates

**"Technical Support"Katty Noir**

**A/N: This is basically a filler chapter, just to let you get inside Michael's head and get background info on her, basically. The actually story-line (I have an honest to god PLOT for this story) will begin to show either in the next chapter or the chapter after that. **

**I also want to say thank you to _MarsLover_ for reviewing on every chapter so far. Thanks, girl! Go check out her story, _Raven's Wing_. I promise you will NOT be disappointed!  
**

**Chapter Three "Teammates"**

Michael had never been inside a skiff before; never been in any kind of space ship, actually. She had spent her entire life on New Earth, and that was fine by her, thank you very much. She'd never felt the need to leave, and her belief had been re-enforced three years ago when the Necros began creating the carnage they'd been promising nigh thirty years. No, New Earth was quite enough for Michael. All she'd ever wanted was right here, in New London.

But her say in the matter of staying had been invalidated as soon as Riddick walked through her door.

It was a majestic little ship. There were three cryo chairs and what looked like a cryo cot, two pilot chairs, and even a bathroom.

Riddick was seated in the main pilot's chair, pressing all kinds of buttons.

'Might wanna move, sweetheart.'

His gravelly voice swept to the back and Michael found herself obeying without even thinking about it. The ramp closed, startling her. She shook her head, inwardly berating herself.

_Stop being so jumpy, girl_, she told herself. _Riddick won't hurt you, he needs you._

With that comforting thought, she dropped her bag into the nearest cryo chair and walked up the console. Riddick didn't even look at her; he was charting a course on the monitor. It looked like they were going to the Helion Prime system- over it, actually. To a ship called the Basilica.

Necromongers.

Michael flopped down into the chair next to him, one of her legs over an armrest. Riddick glanced at her.

'You didn't tell me you were a Monger.'

He looked back at the monitor. 'Does it matter?'

She shrugged, not wanting to tell him the truth. She didn't want to give him more leverage than he already had. 'You guy's've killed a lot of people. Ruined a lot of lives.' _I should know_, she thought.

'Does it matter?'

Michael couldn't believe what she was hearing. All her life she'd been told she was naïve, and maybe that was true, but she couldn't believe anyone could be this cold-hearted.

'People have _died_, Riddick. Why don't _you_ tell me if it matters?' she snapped, then noticed something. Or the lack of something. 'And while you're at it, why don't you tell me why you don't have the monger mark on your neck?'

He paused, and one of his hands unconsciously rose to his neck. Things began to piece themselves together in Michael's mind.

She had known that a convict had killed the Lord Marshal, but she never found out the name of the convict.

She smirked as Riddick's now un-goggled eyes met hers.

'Should I bow, Lord Marshal?'

His lips twitched and she felt her heart leap.

Michael loved making people laugh. She was good at it, too; the fact that she could amuse Riddick only proved that. She giggled to herself. Her dad had always said she should be a comedian-

Dad. Shit.

'SHIT!' she screeched, launching herself over the chair and running to her bag. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Riddick stare at her as she dug through her bag, but didn't care.

'Where the FUCK did I put that transmitter?' she shouted, pulling at her hair in frustration. All she saw in her bag were various clothing items- 'Why the hell did I bring a thong?' she muttered to herself- her laptop, a gun she didn't know how to use, and her hacking system.

'Maybe if you hadn't brought that much….' said Riddick quietly, but meaning for her to hear. Her head snapped up and she glared at his reflection in the glass.

'Hold on, sweetheart.'

'Why, what are you do-ING!' Her last word ended in a shriek as the skiff lifted off and shot up and out of the atmosphere. She screamed and clung to the cryo chair with one hand and struggled to zip up her bag with the other.

'I did warn you,' chuckled Riddick. Damn him, stupid, bald, muscle-y person-

And as soon as it began, it was over and they were level. Michael collapsed on the floor, gasping. Riddick's laughter filled the tiny cabin as she climbed to feet.

'I think I'm gonna puke,' she gasped and darted into the bathroom, Riddick's laughter following her like a bad memory.

She emerged fifteen minutes later, after violently puking her guts out. And there was that damned transmitter, lying on the floor. She glared at it.

'Damn you,' she muttered, picking it up.

'Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness,' said Riddick as she sat in the chair next to him. He still had that damned smirk on his face.

'Talking back is the second, so at least I know I'm all gone,' she grinned at him. His lips twitched again.

'That's gorgeous,' said Michael, looking out the window and into space. She leaned forward as they passed a cluster of bright stars. Stars were dusted all over the inky black ness, and every now and then a streak of light would light up every thing, illuminating planets and swirls of gas and a lone space ship-

'Ever been in space before?' asked Riddick. Michael shook her head, hair flopping around her face. She pulled the ponytail holder out and redid the tail, saying, 'I've never felt the need to leave New Earth before.'

'It's not like I gave you a choice.'

She laughed, long and loud. 'You're plenty scary, Riddick. You don't need to try and make me piss myself with your threats.'

They sat in an almost comfortable silence as Michael put the transmitter over her head and said clearly into the mouthpiece 'Dad'.

'Wait one moment,' said the cool voice on the other end. Michael began humming and put her feet on the console. It was a mistake.

'GET YOUR FEET OFF THE FUCKING CONSOLE!'

There went the silence.

'Sorry!' she took them off hastily and glanced at Riddick. He was staring straight ahead, fuming.

'Michael?' Her ears pricked up at the sound of the familiar voice.

'Hey Dad!'

'Hey sweetie.' He sounded relieved. But then, he always did.

Michael's mom had died five years ago, when she was twelve. Her dad hadn't told her why, but Michael had always been smart. She'd gone snooping around and found that her mom had been part of a resistance group- a resistance group trying to stop the Mongers, before most people even knew who they were. Michael had learned too much and had nearly been killed when her father found her and her captors and had been saved from death. One Monger had been kind to her and even helped her father find her- a dark eyed soldier named Vaako. Her father, a devout Christian, had told her to forgive, but not to forget. And so she did. She did the forgiving, and her father had not forgotten. His greatest fear was the death of his only daughter.

So this was going to be difficult.

'Dad? Um, I'm gonna be gone for a while…'

'Where?'

And so came the hard part. Lie, or give her dad a heart attack. She glanced at Riddick, biting her lip. He looked back at her.

'Lie.'

Lie it was.

'I'm in Ireland, visiting Jack.'

'I thought you two were fighting.'

'Well… we're trying to fix things.'

'Alright. You don't be gone too long, okay, kiddo?'

Michael felt tears filling up her eyes. What would happen if she didn't come home? Dying didn't frighten her, but it would tear her father apart.

'I love you, dad.'

'I love you too, squirt.'

She ended the call and wiped her eyes, feeling Riddick's eyes on her.

'I fucking hate crying,' she muttered.

'Then why do it?'

He was still looking at her. She looked back earnestly.

'Cause I can't stop.'

He nodded. 'Why did you say you're going to visit-' was it her imagination, or did he wince? - 'Jack?'

This was interesting. So he knew a Jack, whoever he was, and he was close to Riddick's heart. Or maybe it was a female Jack. That made more sense; Riddick just didn't seem the gay type to her. Too damn _scary_.

'Ex-boyfriend. First thing that came to my mind.' She hesitated. 'Do you know any Jacks, Riddick?'

He looked back to the front, away from Michael. Shutting down but not shutting her out.

'Not anymore.'

---

Funny kid. She picked up on things. Maybe she picked up on too much.

Riddick hit the buckle that released his seatbelt and rubbed his eyes.

'You're getting old, Big Bad,' he muttered to himself, using the kid's nickname for him. Speaking of…

He turned around, looking for Michael. She had been quiet for a while and it made him think that something involving explosions was coming. There was no knowing what she could do. She'd already broken a cryo chair, and neither she nor Riddick could figure out the hell how she managed it.

_For a genius, she was lacking in the common sense department._

There she was. Asleep, on the cot. But not cryo sleep. Nope, that was the real deal. Riddick stood and walked over to her.

'Not really a good idea, kid, falling asleep with a convicted killer in the immediate vicinity and no way out.'

She stretched and mumbled, ' 'M not sleeping.' Then she turned her back to him and began snoring lightly. Riddick regarded her for a few minutes.

'Sleep well, kid.' He moved to lie down on the three cryo chairs. 'Hope you don't have dreams like mine.'

---

Michael woke feeling very refreshed- and really having to pee. She jumped off the cot and ran into the bathroom, past Riddick, who was stretched out on the three cryo chairs, asleep.

Michael did her business in the bathroom and came out feeling so much better.

Riddick didn't even look peaceful in his sleep. Probably those damn goggles. She knew he couldn't take them off in light because of his shine job, but it wasn't that light in the cabin, and they looked uncomfortable. She contemplated taking them off for him, but decided against it.

Instead, she sat in the pilot's seat. She squirmed in glee, looking at all the buttons and switches in front of her. Cracking her knuckles and a grin, she got to work.

Fifteen minutes later, she knew quite a lot more about Riddick. He was thirty years old. He had been in the military. Five years ago he had escaped from Butcher Bay, only to be caught again by a merc named William Johns. The ship they were on crashed on the moon of a gaseous planted and only three made it off: Riddick, a man named Imam, and someone called Jack B. Badd. Michael smirked at the obvious alias and stored the name in her memory; maybe this was the Jack who had been close to Riddick.

And he was now the Lord Marshal, though Michael already knew that.

She looked around her chair at the sleeping man.

'What happened to you, big bad?' she murmured, and giggled. Big Bad… it suited him.

'Again with the talking to yourself thing,' muttered Riddick. Michael could see the faint glow of his eyes behind the goggles as he stood up and stretched, all six foot four of him.

'I feel really short,' said Michael, looking up at him as he walked over to her. He smirked.

'You are, kid. Now get outta my chair.'

She scrambled over her feet to obey him.

'Are we like, teammates, Riddick?' Mentally she slapped herself. _What the fuck was she thinking, teammates?_

Riddick looked over at her. She saw him quirking an eyebrow and shrugged.

'You know… like Bonnie and Clyde, except we won't steal stuff. Teammates.'

Riddick's mouth curved into a smile as he faced the universe out the windshield.

'Sure, kid. Teammates.'

TBC...


	5. Intimidation

**"Technical Support" Katty Noir**

**A/N: **Another filler, I'm afraid. I got behind on typing, so I have to do at least two more chapter before I post again, which means it might take a little while. And I go back to school and Thursday, so there will be more time between updates. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter Four "Intimidation"  
**

'_Fuck_,' snarled Riddick. He resisted the urge to punch the goddamned beeping monitor that was telling him the ship needed fuel NOW. It wouldn't do any good, no matter how good it felt.

'Issues?'

He was not in the mood for Michael's smart mouth.

'If you can't say anything constructive, keep your fucking mouth _shut,_' he growled at her, switching the ship from autopilot to manual and swerving it in a way it was not meant to be swerved. With grim satisfaction he saw Michael grab the back of her chair to prevent falling over. Of course, she _could_ buckle in, but she seemed phobic about that thing.

'Well, _sorry_, I didn't mean to _offend_ you-'

Her sarcasm-dripping words ended in a gasp as Riddick took the ship into a steep dive, angling too the planet beneath them.

'Angle of approach, not good,' said the female voice over the coms. Riddick saw Michael nod violently out of the corner of his eye.

'I completely agree.'

Riddick turned to her, very quickly losing his patience. 'Do you ever _shut up_?'

'Now that you mention it, there was one time when I was five-'

'There'd better be another time, very soon.'

'What are we doing, anyway?'

Riddick ground his teeth as they entered the atmosphere.

_None of your goddamn business._

'Are we re-fueling? How long will we be on this planet?' She gripped the bar above her head as they went through storm clouds.

'If I don't end up committing murder, a day.'

Her laugh grated on his nerves more than anything else. 'Am I annoying you?'

'Are you _always_ like this?'

'Oh, you should see me when I'm drunk- GEESE!'

He looked at her, annoyed. Did she think this was funny? 'What the hell is it now-'

'RIDDICK THERE'S A FLOCK OF FUCKING GEESE _RIGHT THERE_!'

Riddick looked out the window and tried to veer to the left, away from what was indeed, an enormous flock of geese. It's harder than it sounds to change directions at those speeds, so even though Riddick did manage it, the little ship was now on an uncharted landing course. Michael was yelling, the light was blinding him through his goggles, there were buildings everywhere, people below them, and there was a pond _right there_-

He swerved again-

And they landed on top of an enormous, conveniently placed building.

The ship skidded across the surface for almost the entire length. The building was low to the ground and long, what were the odds-

Riddick slammed on both the emergency and air brakes as the end of the roof came into sight and another, taller building loomed into view. Riddick was grinding his teeth, Michael was screaming, and they were going to die…

Or not. The ship skidded to a stop an inch in front of the other building. Steam and smoke rose from all sides.

Riddick and Michael sat stock still in shock for a moment, Riddick with his hands still on the control sticks, tensed and waiting for something to explode, Michael with her arms over her face, both breathing heavily. Slowly they looked at each other, and the next thing they knew, they were both laughing uncontrollably.

'Death by goose!' Michael choked out, which made both of them laugh all the harder, previous annoyances forgotten.

They climbed out of the ship, Michael grabbing her bag, and then examined it from the outside. Landing in the Basilica would be difficult, as the wheels were now shot, but Riddick thought he'd be able to manage it. He scratched the back of his head.

'I've almost died more times than I can count… but never, _never_, has the cause been _geese_.'

Michael slid down the side of the ship, clutching her ribs and gasping. Riddick just looked at her as tears poured down her face and she tried to quench her laughter.

'Enjoying yourself?'

She nodded, unable to speak, than pointed behind Riddick. He turned, hand going immediately to his shiv. The man behind him put his hands up to show he meant to harm. Of course, it didn't make Riddick any less suspicious.

'You need somethin', pal?' the threatening way he posed the question left no doubt as to whether or not he actually thought of the man as a pal.

'I just wanted to make sure you and the lady were okay.' He smiled at Michael, who waved at him, chortling.

Riddick glowered at him from behind his goggles. 'We're fine.'

Michael appeared at his shoulder and smiled at the man. Riddick frowned. If she went and played nice, and they'd have trouble.

'Thanks for the concern. And your name is…'

'I'm Patrick,' he said eagerly, shaking her hand. Riddick glowered at him.

'Michael. Thanks again, but me and my brother,' she nudged Riddick lightly in the ribs, 'are fine. It was his first go in the pilots' seat, and you know,' she rolled her eyes, laughing, ' he got a little excited.'

Riddick's eyes narrowed behind his goggles and he purposefully looked anywhere but at the girl by his side. If he looked at her, he very well might kill her.

---

'You mind tellin' me what the _fuck_ you were thinkin'?' growled Riddick as they walked down the street, looking for a cheap place to stay the night as the ship refueled. After trying to refuse help from Patrick to get the ship down, and having the blonde twit undermine his authority, the ship had been moved and was now refueling. The mechanic had informed the pair that it would take twenty four hours to get the tank filled. Riddick hadn't been happy, but he paid the credits and then dragged Michael away. She had been having a rather animated discussion with one of the younger mechanics about the pros and cons of combustion engines, whatever the fuck those are. All he knew was that the boy was paying more attention to the way Mike's chest moved when she waved her arms then what was comin' out of her mouth. In the back of his mind, Riddick couldn't blame him, she wasn't hard on the eyes, but Jack had made him territorial, and he didn't like the way that kid had been looking at Michael. Like she was a piece of meat.

Riddick needed to set things straight with her, and the sooner done, the better.

_She needs to know exactly who is in charge on this little trip, cause it sure as fuck ain't her._

Michael looked up at him, all big eyes and rosy cheeks. For the first time, Riddick realized that that maybe the damn kid didn't even realize what she could've done.

'What do you mean?'

'When you told that fucker your name, for starters.'_Way to go, idiot._

Her brow furrowed, and Riddick knew he had been right. She had no idea of the danger they would be in constantly. For that, he thought about being patient.

But realistically, if a merc did manage by some fluke to catch them, she would be the one kept alive, for things Riddick didn't like to think about. A killer he may be have been, but he'd never liked the idea of rape. He'd seen the empty look in women's eyes after. And he'd known Jack; knew without a doubt what had been done to her.

It made him sick.

He decided to tell her outright, in the most abrubt, shocking way possible. But not here, in the middle of the street. No, for the full intimidation factor, they needed to be in private.

Riddick smirked. It would be interesting to see how the girl responded to a nice, clean mind-fuck.

---

Michael's back was pressed against the wall as Riddick slowly advanced. They had found a cheap little place, above a strip joint, of all things, to stay the night. There were two beds and a crappy bathroom. The yellowing wallpaper was peeling off the ways, and there was a stain that looked suspiciously like blood over by the door. By some miracle, the beds looked clean. Michael had thrown her bag on the one next to the window before turning around and seeing Riddick, right there in her face, goggles off, and a look that could kill on his face.

Thoughts of death and worse ran through her mind.

_God, Michael, you retard! You didn't even know this guy and now you're gonna die and what's gonna happen to your dad? What'll he do without you? Don't you ever think?! Idiot!_

She went over various ways to defend herself in her head, knowing as she did so that none of them would work against this rock of a man.

She steeled herself for pain as his hands crashed onto the wall beside her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself, waiting-

But the pain never came. She could feel Riddick's eyes boring holes in the side of her head, so she opened her eyes a crack.

He was still there, dammit.

'Is there really a need for the lack of personal space?' she nervously asked, her voice an octave higher. Riddick pressed even closer. His entire body was now pressing hers to the wall, and his hands were still on either side of her face. He was really, _really_ heavy.

'Let's get some things straight, here and now. I want you to listen, and listen hard, 'cause I'm only gonna say all this once.'

Michael nodded, afraid to do anything else.

'_I_ make all the rules. You listen to _me_ and do what I say as soon as I say it. You tell no one your name, where you're from, your age- nothing. No clues at all, got it?'

She nodded again.

'I've got mercs at my throat everywhere I go… which means soon you'll have a bounty on your head too, by association. So you gotta watch your back. Don't make yourself known.'

She didn't do anything and he took a step back, never taking his eyes of her. His face was expressionless, and that scared her more than anything he could ever _say_.

'On the off chance a merc manages to catch us, they will kill me. You, however… they will beat you till you can't see, rape you till you can't walk, and then, if you're lucky,' he laughed in a way that told Michael just how often people got lucky when it came to mercs, 'they'll kill you.'

Michael forced herself to look at him, her heart thudding in her ears. Fear, true fear, pulsed through her veins. Riddick's big arms hung at his sides and he was looking at her with the same blank look that had been on his face almost all day. A shiver ran up her spine that had nothing to do with the chill of the apartment.

'And if I'm not lucky?'

He chuckled in a dark, humorless way and lay down on the bed Michael's bag wasn't on. 'Then you're better off dead.'

TBC…


	6. Amusing

**"Technical Support" Katty Noir**

**A/N: It's been a while, guys! Sorry bout that, but school started back up, and I'm afraid that it gets first priority. Oh my god I cannot believe I just said that... I'm actually doing well, though, I'm so excited. I made a 97 on my midterms in Honors English, how cool is that? Anyway, this chapter is short, sorry, but hopefully things will be picking up in a couple of chapters. There might be a bit of a wait in between this and the next chapter, cause I wanna get at least two completely typed before I post again. This story actually has a plot, guys! I mean, I've made an outline and everything! I'm so excited. Oh yeah, go check out my Riddick/Carolyn oneshot. It's called "Bad With Names" and I actually quite like it. Go read it AFTER you read (and review) this chapter. Warning: Later (like after this fic and the sequel are done) I MAY be posting a self instertion fic I did for myself and a friend. She's the one who got me to watch the Riddick movies, so you could say I owe her. But that won't be till I get at least this story done, if not later. So you are safe for now.  
**

**But enough of that. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Love,**

**Katty Noir**

* * *

**Chapter Five "Amusing"**

Michael didn't know how long she lay awake that night, staring at the cracked ceiling, but she knew she didn't properly sleep till the sky began to lighten. Faceless men with guns and cigars, staring at her and laughing, plagued her thoughts and dreams all night long.

Riddick's words had burned themselves into her mind and now she couldn't stop dreaming. Her life on New Earth had been relatively sheltered, she had always known that, but never in her darkest dreams did she imagine that something like this could be waiting for her.

It was a scary feeling, knowing that she could die. Scary… and also exciting. Freeing.

She woke to an empty room. Riddick was gone and there was a note lying on his bed. Michael tried to summon the willpower to crawl out of bed and read the note, but she couldn't. She was comfortable and had barely slept during the night… and the ship wouldn't be ready till at least three in the afternoon. Michael lifted her head off the pillow grudgingly to look at the clock; it was barely nine in the morning. She groaned and pulled the covers back over her head.

Riddick could wait. Sleep claimed first priority.

---

An hour later the covers were ripped forcefully from over Michael's head. She groaned and turned onto her stomach, burying her face into the down pillow.

'Go AWAY, Dad…'

'I'm not your dad.'

Michael's eyes snapped open into the pillow, and she saw white. She knew that voice. That deep, whiskey-gravelly, sex-on-legs voice-

_Wait a second. There is no way I just thought __that__ about __Riddick._

She sat up and looked at him, hair swinging around her face. He looked back at her, goggles on. He looked like a bug.

Michael burst into giggles as Riddick stared at her, nonplussed, then shook his head.

'Not even gonna try.'

---

'Thank god for plumbing,' muttered Michael as she stripped down in the hotel's bathroom. It was small, but it had a shower and a toilet, and that was all she needed.

Completely naked, Michael turned the handle of the shower so that the water would be hot, scalding hot, just the way she liked it, and stepped in.

'Oh sweet cleanliness, here I come!'

How long had it been since she had had a shower? She wasn't completely sure. More than twenty-four hours. Michael wasn't one of the girls blessed with hair and skin that stayed oil-free for days without a shower. No, she had about a day before she turned into wolf woman.

She took her time under the hot water, singing loudly and leisurely lathering her hair with the coconut scented shampoo her dad had got her. Michael hated the way coconuts tasted, but hot damn did they smell good.

She sighed, blowing a water droplet off her top lip. It was weird, being with Riddick. Every particle of her knew she shouldn't trust him, but for some inexplicable reason, every particle of her _did_. Maybe it was his voice, maybe his eyes, Michael didn't know. All she knew was that her life suddenly seemed very short, and that life itself was going to be redefined.

She knew that she was about to change.

---

The pair were in the ship, at the port, waiting for clearance to take off at 3:15. Michael was impatient. She wanted to get off this planet. She wanted excitement. She wanted adventure.

She wanted chocolate.

Riddick, like always, was madding-ly patient. He just sat in his pilot's chair, fingers steepled, goggles on his forehead, not even blinking. Just waiting.

Michael squirmed and tried to see how many ships were in front of them. It was impossible. She sighed and slumped in her seat, irritation crawling up her arms and stomach like spiders. She felt herself getting angry.

Riddick sensed her tension, and it amused him. Every time she squirmed in her seat, every time she sighed, it added fuel to his building amusement. Her mannerisms, while maddening, were strangely… amusing. She was amusing. It was the perfect word to describe her.

Michael was not amused.

TBC…


	7. Long Time No See

**Technical Support- Katty Noir**

**AN: Wow, guys, I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. School has been incredibly difficult lately and there's been loads of drama going around, so I've been busy. But here is another chapter! I promise to start getting them up more regularly, hopefully one every three weeks or so. Anyway. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Six "Long Time No See"**

* * *

'I've never been off world, but I seem to remember hearing something about cryo-sleep,' said Michael hesitantly. They had been in space for a few hours and, not surprisingly, she was bored out of her mind. Riddick hadn't said one word to her since he'd woken her up that morning, and she felt she might go crazy from the lack of communication.

'We won't be in space long enough,' he said quietly, his voice low and gravelly.

'How long will we be in space?'

He shrugged. 'No more than six hours.'

**_Michael_**

It is so darn _frustrating_ when you're trying to have a conversation with somebody and they ignore you. Won't answer you, won't _look_ at you even! I mean, did I say accidentally say something to personally OFFEND him? I don't think so; not on purpose, definitely. Something in my sleep, maybe? I can't have possibly; I didn't sleep till about six. Which means I only got four hours of sleep. So will someone please tell me how in the name of all that is good and right am I not tired? I think Riddick put something in my coffee this morning. I honestly and truly do. I don't now him that well, but it seems like something he might find amusing.

I sighed and faced the front. It was useless to try and communicate with someone when they were like this, so I would give him a taste of his own medicine. I would ignore him.

And so I did. We sat in silence for three long hours, watching the stars and planets go by. I slept off and on, and my dreams were fragmented things with more faceless men, and always with a familiar hulking figure in the background.

'We're almost there,' Riddick murmured after a while. I jolted out of my half doze and looked around blearily. There was dried drool on the corner of my mouth. I hastily ran my hand across my mouth, avoiding looking at Riddick's smirking face.

'Where're we goin' again?' I asked groggily. The stars were flying by at speeds that made my head spin.

'The Basilica.'

No sooner had his mouth finished forming the words did a hulking, yet streamlined craft come into my view. The first thing that stuck out about it was the shear size of it. While it was smaller than most planets, it would easily pass as a moon.

'Holy shit,' I murmured. We came along side the ship, and Riddick punched a few buttons into the keypad on the controls. A docking bay opened on the side of the ship and we glided it smoothly. I twisted around in my seat, trying to take in everything at once. There were no people- of course there weren't, there was no oxygen in the docking bay.

The door slammed shut behind us and we began to move forward. I squeaked and grabbed the arms of my chair. Riddick glanced at me, on eyebrow half raised, almost as if to say, 'what do you think?'

It scared me, how easy I could read him. Made me think that maybe I was too much like him.

Another door whooshed open in front of us and we passed under it, and it slammed down again. I laughed as a whitish looking gas began pouring in from the sides of the room, from various vents, and looked at Riddick.

'Fake oxygen?'

'Just in the docking bays.'

'How long do we have to wait for it to neutralize?'

'Five minutes.'

The gas spread to every corner of the room, enveloping our little ship entirely. And then it slowly began to dissipate, dissolving into air.

It was a clever set up. First, the ship lands in the docking bay, where there is never oxygen, because the doors are being opened so frequently. Then the ship moves to the re-oxygenizing chamber, where O2 is put into the empty space where air should be, and makes temporary, but breathable, oxygen. The life of this 'fake air' was about ten minutes after conception, so we'd have to move fast.

'Let's go,' said Riddick. I unbuckled my seatbelt and repacked my bag. The air was completely clear now.

Riddick lowered the ramp and I ran down it, grinning. The air was stale, somehow, but it wasn't too bad. Riddick emerged and I looked back at him. His face was a blank mask and I felt my smile begin to slip.

At that moment, several doors opened and about ten men rushed in, bowed to Riddick, completely ignored me, and began pushing the ship out. I looked at Riddick, perplexed.

'Who are they?'

He moved past me, to the doors through which the men had entered.

'Expendable.'

A shiver ran down my spine. I hoisted my bag higher on my shoulder and followed him.

I put my hand over my eyes as I stepped out of the chamber and into the heart of the basilica. After being in a ship for god knows how long, I was used to the light level of a ship. And while the Basilica was a ship, it was like no ship I'd ever seen before.

It seemed… endless. I craned my neck upwards, trying to see the ceiling, but all I saw was an endless sea of cold steel and floor after floor. The thrum of activity and voices filled my ears, along with some kind of nauseating smell.

'Michael.' I started and looked around. Riddick was standing a ways away, surrounded by people. I grabbed my bag and scampered after him, trying very hard not to trip.

I caught up with the group and slipped inside of the circle of people next to Riddick, hoping that no one would see me. I was very good at being invisible when I wanted.

Unfortunately, not quite invisible enough to escape _her_ notice.

She was standing at the front of the ship, next to a tall man with an incredibly strange hair cut. The first thing I noticed about her was that she was gorgeous. Jaw dropping, stand in the middle of the street and stare gorgeous. She had smooth, mocha colored skin that looked like silk and a golden dress that was molded to her every curve. The second thing I noticed was that the moment Riddick saw her, he tensed like an animal. I tapped him lightly on the arm. He looked down at me and I nodded to the woman, eyes wide.

'Who's _that_?'

He chuckled. 'You too, huh?'

The man next to her was talking and moving, and there was something familiar about his movements. I froze and stared at him, not noticing when several Mongers ran into me. I heard Riddick calling my name, but didn't move until the man turned around, and when he did, a grin broke out across my face.

The woman in the golden dress, as if sensing my stares, turned and looked right at me. The absolute venom in her gaze shocked me. I heard Riddick laugh. 

'That's Lord Vaako and his wife. Stay away from her.'

'Trust me, that won't be a problem,' I whispered and Riddick chuckled.

'Sir?' Lord Vaako had walked over, wife in tow. I tried to hide behind Riddick- unsuccessfully. A hand with very dangerous looking nails reached around him and clasped my bicep. I squeaked as the woman in the gold dress pulled me into view. She smiled at me in a way that promised pain. All of the other Mongers ignored us, except for a passing bow or salute to Riddick. Despite the cool temperature, I felt my face grow warm under the woman's scrutiny.

'What have we here?' she asked in a voice that dripped poisoned honey. I smiled at her and tried unsuccessfully to remove my arm from her grasp. Riddick put one of his hands- god, his hands were about as big as my head- on my shoulder, his eyes meeting the woman's.

'This is Michael Jones. She's here by my invitation and will be treated with the same respect that I am.' He cocked his head, message clear. You fuck with her, you fuck with me.

Wow. Deep. I was a little bit flattered. But Lord Vaako stepped forward, eyebrows furrowed, dark eyes intense.

'Michael? Little Mike Jones?'

I grinned at him nervously. 'Long time no see, huh, Vaako?'

He laughed delightedly and lifted me off the ground in a bone-splintering hug. I gasped for air and patted him on the back awkwardly.

'Nice to see you too,' I gasped and he set me down. Dame Vaako looked livid and Riddick was raising an eyebrow under his goggles (I could tell cause of the way the skin above his left eye was tensed up) but Vaako didn't seem to notice. He put his hands on my shoulders, looking for all the world like a brother who'd found his long lost little sister. That's how it was from my point of view, anyway. But Dame Vaako and Riddick seemed to be thinking something very different.

'Wow, Mike, you've changed. Last time I saw you, you were what, twelve? You haven't grown an inch! How old are you now?'

'I turn eighteen in a month,' I told him, grinning. He shook his head and put an arm around my shoulders, leading me away from the other two.

'C'mon. You and me need to talk.'

'Oh gosh, that doesn't sound good.'

He laughed and flicked me in the side; in the exact place he knew I was extremely ticklish. I shied away, poking him. Several people did a double take at us.

'Here, sit.' We reached a secluded corner and Vaako gestured to a couch that leant against the wall. He himself sat in a straight-backed chair and leant closer to me, hands clasped.

'Michael, if you're with Riddick, there're some things you need to know.'

'Whoa, whoa, wait a minute.' I held my hands up. 'What exactly do you mean by _with him_?'

Vaako stared at me for a minute. 'Please don't make me give you the sex talk-'

I turned bright red and clapped my hands over my ears, squeezing my eyes shut. 'Oh please god no! It's nothing like that! Oh my god ew! Vaako! He needed my assistance, that's all!'

Vaako laughed and patted me on the head. I opened my eyes and moved my hands, looking up at him.

'All the same… be careful.'

I smiled at him. 'No need to worry about that.'

We looked at each other for a minute, then his face broke out into another wide grin. 'I really am glad to see you, Michael. How's Patrick?'

'Dad's fine. A little overprotective, but it's understandable, given the circumstances.'

He nodded.

At that moment, I saw Riddick and Dame Vaako heading in our general direction, both looking severely pissed off. My heart began beating nervously.

'Shoot,' I said. Vaako's eyebrows furrowed.

'Ah.'

'Damage control,' I whispered and Vaako laughed.

'Well, here goes nothing.

TBC…


	8. The Dinner Party

**Katty Noir "Technical Support"**

**A/n:**Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry I abandoned this. I had a really bad case of writers block, but you can thanks **Marslover** for helping kick my but in gear. And on the subject of other authors, if you want something mysterious and humorous to read, go check out _Seen Your Face_ by **Teenage.Anomaly**. It's a LOST fic, and it's AMAZING! Plus the main character has my name, which is cool, since I've never met T.A! Anyway, though, go read it and leave her lots of reviews cause she's wonderful. As always, read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter Eight "The Dinner Party"**

I felt a weight clap onto my shoulder and cringed, turning slowly to see Riddick glaring at Vaako.

"You two know each other?"

"Um, he kinda saved my life a few years ago…"

Riddick cocked his head. I hated those goggles. I had no idea what the heck he was thinking.

"How interesting," he rumbled. Vaako rose from his chair, saluting respectfully.

"Sir."

He walked off, helmet under his arm, footsteps echoing dully around the metal cabin. I looked up at Riddick.

"Are you mad?"

He glanced down at me. "No."

His hand slid from my shoulder to the back of my neck in an oddly possessive manner that nonetheless sent shivers down my spine, and he began to steer me towards the throne. I clutched my bag to my chest, thoroughly uncomfortable. One, cause I had a murder's hand on the back of my neck, and two, because I knew every Monger who saw us were coming to the same conclusions that Vaako had. I couldn't blame them, and I couldn't count the number of women and girls much prettier and skinnier than I was eyeing me in jealousy and distaste.

Yeah, not the most welcoming of environments.

Riddick sat in the chair, splayed legged, leaving me standing next to him, still clutching my bag, feeling more uncomfortable that I would have thought possible. There were two girls, standing over near the docking bay, talking with each other and turning every now and then to look at me with obvious distaste. I flushed bright red when one of them caught me staring and hastily averted my eyes.

"No need to be nervous, kid,' muttered Riddick, misunderstanding my tense posture.

" 'M not nervous."

"You don't need to lie, either."

"I'm not!" I protested, louder than I intended. "I just feel… uncomfortable, is all."

He looked up at me, confused. "Why?"

I glared at him. "I obviously don't belong here, Riddick! I mean, I have more color than all these people put together, and I dunno, being undead must be some kind of _pretty_ maker, cause in case you haven't noticed, everyone here is _gorgeous_!"

I saw his lips twitch and I could have sworn his eyes were raking over me under the goggles.

"I noticed."

I glowered at him. "Nice, _Richard_."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about my use of his first name.

We stood- well, sat, on Riddick's case- for a few more minutes. The Basilica, for it's size and population, was quiet. There was no color, everything was gray and steel. I hated it. I wanted green and the sky and the fast paced action of London, and the smoky air and loud, pushy people all trying to got to work and make a living for themselves. Here, there was none of that. It was orderly and contained. There was no emotion in any face, except for dislike. And most of that was aimed at me.

"So what happens now?" I murmured quietly, more to myself than anything. Riddick answered, heaving himself out of the throne.

"Now, we find Furya. Follow me."

He stepped off the platform and I followed.

"Riddick?"

"What?"

"What exactly was the point of the whole sitting in the throne for no reason thing?" I looked up at him in time to see his lips curve up.

"A test."

"A test."

He stopped and looked down at me. "Do _not_ repeat everything I say."

I wisely resisted that urge as we began moving again. "Will you clarify on what the test was, exactly?"

"No."

I stopped moving as he kept walking. "Okay, that's cool, then."

He ignored me and didn't stop walking.

"Shit." I began to run to keep up with him.

"_Riddick_!"

--  
"Wow," I said, dropping my bag in my new room. Riddick was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed across his impossibly huge chest. I looked at him suddenly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you ever wear anything _other_ than wifebeaters? I mean, are you perpetually hot or do you just like to show off your muscles?"

I saw a flash of silver behind his goggles and knew he was rolling his eyes.

"Get unpacked, kid."

He left, slamming the door behind him. I ignored his order and collapsed on the lush blue couch.

The room was huge and open. There were two main sections; the one I was in now was square and painted a light blue color, with a couch and chair and TV and stereo system along with a plush, thick rug. The kind you could squeeze your toes into for days.

The second section was to the left, from the view of the door. It was raised slightly, and painted a slightly darker shade of green. It had a bed in one corner, and an enormous, in-ground pool/bath thing in the middle. There were marble steps leading down to the pool, and there were water lilies floating in the crystal clear water. The end closest to the couch appeared to be about two feet deep, but the end appeared to be deeper. There also seemed to be a temperature control on the wall.

There was a door to the far side of the door that led to a toilet and Vegas showgirl type vanity, complete with makeup and everything a girl could want.

Riddick's room was right next to mine. He had told me that the top floor of the Basilica (where we were now residing) was the Lord Marshall's private domain, and it could also be a ship of its own.

I hadn't asked Riddick why, exactly, there was a room equipped for a woman on his floor. I was sure I didn't want to know the answer.

I sighed peacefully and stretched out on the couch, wrapping my arms around a teal pillow, nuzzling my face into it.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up to find my mouth dry and a drool spot on the pillow.

"That's embarrassing," I mumbled to myself, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I glanced over at the welcoming looking pool.

"Aw, what the hell."

I walked over to the stereo and turned it to my favorite station, singing along to the familiar tune.

"… _and if I never see you again… I just wanna say, before you walk away…"_

My clothes dropped to the floor as I walked to the pool. I pulled my hair up into a clumsy bun at the top of my head before slipping into the water.

It felt perfect, like it had been waiting for me. The lilies moved out of my way of their own accord, slightly creeping me out at first.

I settled down in the middle of the pool, leaning my head back with a sigh. The water felt amazing, erasing all the tension and stress that had built up in me in the past few hours.

A knock on the door caused me to yelp loudly and cover my chest.

"RIDDICK! SO HELP ME IF YOU COME IN HERE I'LL-"

"I'm not Riddick, sweetheart."

It was Dame Vaako. She was standing at the edge of the pool, a hand on her hip, and a false smile on her face. I grinned at her nervously.

"Um, just a little naked in here-"

"Hasn't Riddick come to get you yet?" She began to circle the pool.

"Speaking of, why'd he let you up here?"

"Because," she continued, ignoring me, "all the officers and higher class Necromongers are downstairs, dining together."

She turned to look at me, venom in her eyes. "I would have _thought_ he'd invite you."

My brow furrowed. "Well, he probably figured I'd need _sleep_-"

She laughed. "Of course!"

Dame Vaako leant down next to me, dangling her ankles in the water.

"His women are _always_ tired during the day. One wonders what they could _possibly_ be getting into at night!" She laughed again, throwing her head back. My arms were still crossed tightly across my chest.

"I doubt _they're_ the ones getting into anything," I mumbled. Dame Vaako stopped laughing sharply.

"What was that, darling?"

I looked up at her and forced a smile. "Oh, nothing."

Her eyes narrowed and she stood in a fluid, graceful movement.

"There are dresses in the closet. Try to look the part, won't you, dear?" Her eyes swept over my body, still emerged in the water.

--

In the end, I picked a dress that looked like water made solid, or air made liquid. I'd been hoping for something in orange, or maybe red, to give some color, but there was nothing. Of course, the dress was unbelievably gorgeous, but I wasn't. I still looked like little Mike Jones, no matter how I put on my eyeliner or what I did with my hair.

I scrutinized myself one last time in the vanity. My hair was down and loose around my shoulders, flowing and blonde. I sighed.

"Well, Michael Isabella, this is as good as it's gonna get."

It took me a while to find the dining room, but I did eventually. I stood in front of the double doors nervously, trying to think of another way to get in. None came to mind.

"Well, hell, here it goes."

I pushed open the double doors and walked in. All the Mongers seated at the table fell silent and turned to regard me. I didn't see Riddick, but at the head of the table was a tall, high backed chair. I couldn't see its occupant, but the seat next to it was the only empty one. Not giving myself time to think, I walked to it. Lord Vaako, who was in the seat next to me, leapt up and pulled out the chair before I reached it. His wife, sitting across from him, glared. I sat down as gracefully as I could, avoiding all the eyes, and smiled at Riddick, who was indeed sitting in the high-backed chair. The last time I had seen him goggles-less, we had been in a dingy motel room and my back had been pressed against a wall.

He nodded to me, the faintest of smiles on his face. I nodded back at him, feeling as though I would drown in the silver-

"Damn, Riddick," laughed an man who looked to be in his late forties, with thinning brown hair and greasy looking skin. My eyes flashed to him, then down to my plate. I gingerly cut off a bit off the meat and took a bite, chewing slowly. It was good.

"A bit young, isn't she?"

Laughter echoed around the room and I flushed. Vaako's hand patted mine on my lap and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He gave me an imperceptible smile.

"We all have our preferences, Darungo, as you know," growled Riddick quietly.

The man named Darungo flushed and turned back to his plate. I smirked slightly.

"So, Lord Marshal," purred Dame Vaako, her slender hand caressing the wine glass she was holding, "How did you and young- Mike, was it?- meet?"

Riddick turned his head to her slowly. I swallowed.

"He's recruited me." I glanced around at all the haughty pale faces, all the dark eyes. "For technical support. You Necromongers are fighters, not engineers." I smiled. "And that's where I come in."

"Do you have any professional training?" asked a tall, Spanish looking woman next to Daniels. She wasn't as beautiful as the others, and that surprised me. He face was wide, with high cheekbones and light colored eyes that clashed with her skin.

"No, ma'am," I answered, taking a sip out of the glass in front of me. It was wine, and though I preferred whiskey, or beer, it was good. "Is that a problem?"

Darungo scoffed. "A problem. No, not if earthquakes, or avalanches, or tsunamis mean nothing to you. You could cause all that, you know, with what we do." He glanced around the table. "Any other natural disaster I missed?"

I looked at my plate and mumbled, "Your birth?"

Riddick chuckled and Darungo's head turned back to me.

"What?" He snapped. "What did you say?"

I looked up at him, fighting a blush. "Well, sir, you asked if there was a natural disaster you had missed. I think there was one you did."

"And what might that be?" he asked condescendingly.

"Your birth."

For a moment, there was an uncomfortable silence. Then Riddick began laughing, the kind of laughter that was darkly infectious, and soon, everyone at the table was laughing.

I grinned. Maybe this whole little escapade wouldn't be so bad after all.

I looked at Riddick, and his eyes were glowing. I felt a warm heat spread from my stomach when I saw those eyes, and I dreaded it, because I knew what it meant.

_No no __**no**__! I do NOT have a crush on Riddick!_

**TBC...**


End file.
